


Глубже и глубже

by purplerain



Series: "Под контролем" [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplerain/pseuds/purplerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Множество человек предлагали свои тела Шерлоку Холмсу. Он ни разу не принял ни одно из этих предложений. Даже и не собирался. Однако Джон Уотсон стал первым, кто предложил ему еще и свой разум.<br/>Сиквел к фику "Под контролем".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глубже и глубже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Down We Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307163) by [rotaryphones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotaryphones/pseuds/rotaryphones). 



> Бета - Jalina.  
> Этот перевод также можно прочесть на [Фикбуке](http://ficbook.net/readfic/513336).

Сообщение от Джона: _«Ухожу с работы»_.

Лежащий на диване Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

_«Счастливой дороги. ШХ»_

Шерлок вернул телефон в карман и сплел пальцы на груди, а потом закрыл глаза и дал волю воображению; оно моментально устремилось туда, где Джон в данный момент тоже прячет телефон – в левый задний карман, в котором уже лежат ключи. Теперь Джон собирает вещи, надевает куртку, прощается с коллегами и старается не выглядеть при этом подозрительно напряженным. Пустое беспокойство, поскольку люди – идиоты и никто из них не заметит очевидного: Джон пытается сдержать начинающуюся эрекцию. Вот он медлит у входной двери, возможно, уже даже занеся ногу над порогом. 

Джон прекрасно знает, что произойдет в тот момент, когда он шагнет на улицу. Он думал об этом весь день, был одержим этой мыслью. Очевидно из его сообщения. Очевидно даже без сообщения.

Да, Джон, наверное, решится не сразу, но потом глубоко вдохнет и опустит ногу. Его мозг тут же выведет стартовую цифру обратного отсчета: одна тысяча. Затем последует первая волна расслабления. Это произойдет приблизительно… сейчас.

Шерлок взглянул на карманные часы (сегодня они не понадобятся, но ему все равно нравилось пользоваться часами по прямому назначению, когда Джона не было поблизости) и произвел подсчеты. Учитывая дорожное движение в это время дня, а также приблизительную скорость, с которой Джон ведет свой внутренний отсчет, Шерлок предполагал, что он доберется до входной двери на цифре «триста двадцать пять». Если не учитывать вероятность того, что произойдет нечто непредвиденное или Джон встретит знакомого: и то, и другое вносит коррективы в расчет. Шерлок надеялся, что ничего этого не случится.

Джон пока еще был в состоянии думать и наверняка тоже на это надеялся. Шерлок дал ему установку накануне вечером, едва Джон успел забраться в постель. Когда тот открыл глаза, придя в себя после гипнотической истомы, его первым вопросом стало: 

\- Вдруг кто-нибудь заметит?

Шерлок презрительно усмехнулся.

\- Люди не замечают ничего, если это не касается непосредственно их самих. А еще, - подчеркнул он, - я позаботился о том, чтобы никто не смог понять, что ты под гипнозом. 

\- Ты очень предусмотрителен, - улыбаясь, сказал Джон. Его явно отвлекало собственное возбуждение. Шерлок заметил, как рука Джона двинулась к паху, но замерла на полпути и в итоге опустилась на бедро.

– А что… - начал было говорить Джон, но потом тряхнул головой, оборвав на середине собственную фразу. – Нет, не важно. Пожалуй, не хочу знать, что меня ждет.

\- Интереснее, когда ты не знаешь, - согласился Шерлок.

Хоть его и несколько раздражало то, что он никогда не мог _по-настоящему_ удивить Джона (тот настаивал на своем желании помнить все происходившее под гипнозом), их ситуация тоже была весьма увлекательной: Джон, который полностью осознает происходящее и ничего не может сделать. Однако сейчас он, конечно же, понятия не имел, какой сюрприз ждет его по прибытии в 221Б. 

Шерлок не сдержался и снова взглянул на часы. Он вычислил нынешнюю степень погружения Джона. Шестьсот пятьдесят семь… шестьсот пятьдесят шесть… шестьсот пятьдесят пять. Сейчас Джон уже находится в легком трансе; для стороннего наблюдателя он выглядит так, как будто полностью ушел в свои мысли. Ничем не отличается от большинства людей, которые едут домой по привычному маршруту и думают об оставленной позади работе и ожидающем их ужине.

Никто не сможет догадаться, что с каждым пройденным метром Джон обратным отсчетом все глубже погружает себя в транс и никак не может этому противостоять. Более того – он не хочет.

Шерлок мысленно следовал за Джоном, улица за улицей, и когда входная дверь хлопнула, он еще раз посмотрел на часы. Точно по графику. Он встал с дивана и дождался, пока Джон – шаги медленнее и тяжелее, чем обычно – доберется до верха лестницы, повернет ручку и откроет дверь в их квартиру. Шерлок окинул взглядом открывшуюся передним картину.

Выражение на лице Джона было заторможенным и полусонным. Шерлок достаточно часто видел его под гипнозом, чтобы на глаз определить нынешний уровень транса: по шкале от одного до десяти – приблизительно восемь-девять. Взгляд Джона периодически становился расфокусированным, а тяжелые ресницы моргали чаще. Его рот был чуть приоткрыт, а руки свободно болтались по бокам; сам же он слегка покачивался. Куртка Джона была достаточно длинной и прикрывала выпуклость в паху, но Шерлоку не нужно было видеть доказательства его возбуждения, чтобы знать о нем. Когда Джон пребывал в трансе, можно было смело предполагать, что он возбужден. Эта зависимость надежно заложена в его подсознании. Интересно.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, - тихо поприветствовал его Шерлок.

Джон посмотрел на него, все еще силясь сфокусировать взгляд, и сказал:

\- Четыреста тринадцать.

Хм. Должно быть, в какой-то момент он начал считать медленнее. Шерлок взял Джона за руку и повел прямо в свою спальню, закрыв за ними дверь. Тот шел следом, как преданный щенок (Шерлок продолжал неизбежно возвращаться к этой столь ненавистной Джону метафоре). Усадив Джона на край кровати, Шерлок скрестил руки на груди и внимательно осмотрел его. 

\- Ты должен чаще возвращаться домой в таком состоянии.

Джон ответил глупой улыбкой. Под гипнозом его живое лицо зачастую становилось невыразительным, но иногда сквозь эту маску пробивались отголоски эмоций.

Улыбка исчезла, когда Шерлок приказал ему закрыть глаза и погружаться все глубже, пока они будут разговаривать. Джон выглядел мирно, как будто бы спал. Поправка: более мирно, чем если бы он спал, потому что Шерлок видел Джона во сне и был свидетелем того, как воспоминания по-прежнему мучают его по ночам, заставляя хмуриться и просыпаться в панике. Нынешний вариант оказался более предпочтительным.

\- Очень хорошо, Джон. Я хочу рассказать тебе, что мы будем делать сегодня вечером, - начал объяснять Шерлок тем поощрительным тоном, который он приберегал специально для подобных случаев. – Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя здесь, на моей кровати. Если это тебя беспокоит, ты поймешь, что легко и естественно можешь выйти из транса прямо сейчас. Но если ты чувствуешь, что заинтересован, погрузись ради меня еще в десять раз глубже. 

Реакция Джона последовала незамедлительно. Его голова опустилась, и Шерлок увидел, как последние остатки напряжения покидают его спину, а все тело склоняется вперед, к коленям. Руки Джона выглядели бессмысленными приростками, которые изгибались на постели под странными углами. Как марионетка с оборванными нитками. Десятый уровень. Шерлок не мог представить более красивого знака согласия.

\- Вот так, - практически прошептал он. – Очень глубоко. Полное расслабление.

Шерлок протянул руку и ласково погладил Джона по голове, затем слегка надавил на шею сзади, чтобы погрузить его еще глубже. 

Шерлока бы расстроило пробуждение Джона, но вовсе не из-за секса: это простое любопытство, и Шерлок не огорчился бы, не удовлетворив его. Но вот этот конкретный момент, к которому вела долгая подготовка... Во всем процессе гипноза он нравился Шерлоку больше всего. Миг, когда Джон полностью передает ему контроль над собой, чтобы он мог делать все, что взбредет в голову. Миг, когда Джон дарит ему этот необыкновенный подарок – самого себя. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты встал, не покидая этого спокойного состояния, и снова открыл глаза. На самом деле, все, что я говорю, будет погружать тебя только глубже. Уже можешь начинать. Ты поймешь, что тебе как раз хватает сил на это.

Шерлоку пришлось придержать Джона за локоть, потому что его мышцы с трудом могли найти баланс между глубокой расслабленностью и напряжением, необходимым для того, чтобы поднять вес человеческого тела. Наконец, Джон встал, и Шерлок дал ему следующую команду:

\- Теперь сними с себя всю одежду, Джон. А когда закончишь, можешь снять ее и с меня.

Шерлок полагал, что Джону может понравиться эта деталь; кроме того, так ему не пришлось бы раздеваться самому. Движения Джона были вялыми. Сначала он снял куртку, потом - ботинки и носки, затем вновь поднялся к рубашке. Показались шрамы, которые Шерлок в деталях представлял себе еще до того, как смог впервые увидеть воочию. Следы ранений, как физических, так и метафизических – Джон обнажал их без стеснения. Покорный солдат Шерлока. Он всегда снимал одежду в одном и том же порядке. Это свойственно всем людям или же это специфическая черта Джона?

Наконец, он разделся полностью и медленно подошел к Шерлоку. Тот ожидал, что Джон начнет избавлять его от одежды в той же последовательности, но вместо этого он начал сверху и двигался вниз. Шерлок помогал по минимуму – поводил плечом или приподнимал ногу. Вскоре они оба были раздеты, но только Джон был _обнажен_. Запах его возбуждения отчетливо чувствовался в воздухе.

Шерлок осторожно подвел Джона к кровати, чтобы тот не споткнулся о разбросанные по полу вещи, и уложил на спину, бормоча что-то поощряющее и помогающее оставаться в глубоком трансе. Потом он не спеша обошел кровать и встал сбоку, изучая хорошо знакомое ему тело Джона, обращая внимание даже на скорость дыхания и блеск глаз, которые следили за его движениями. Шерлок поднял правую руку Джона за запястье, и ее тяжесть пришлась ему по душе. Физическое доказательство ментального подчинения. Человеческое тело способно на удивительные вещи. Шерлок завел руку далеко за голову Джону и крепко прижал ее к матрасу возле спинки кровати; ему не пришлось говорить, что рука должна оставаться в том же месте. Затем Шерлок снова обошел кровать и проделал то же самое со второй рукой. Тело Джона вытянулось, запястья были скрещены над головой. Шерлок крепко прижал к постели его руки и заговорил Джону прямо в ухо, в то время как тот наблюдал за движением его губ:

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты представил, будто твои запястья надежно связаны и закреплены. Как бы ты ни старался, ты не сможешь сдвинуть их. Представь, что эти путы становятся все туже и туже… - для наглядности Шерлок сжал запястья Джона, - …туже и туже, но при этом ты не испытываешь дискомфорта. Так легко представить, что твои руки связаны и ты не можешь оторвать их от матраса, - Шерлок отпустил его и отошел на шаг. – Сейчас можешь попробовать пошевелить руками, но чем больше ты будешь стараться, тем крепче они будут зафиксированы в одном месте.

Шерлок позволил Джону немного помучиться, наблюдая, как бессмысленно напрягаются его мышцы. Энергия, уходящая в никуда, - как будто отрицание физики. Когда Шерлок остался удовлетворен увиденным, он позволил Джону перестать пробовать и расслабиться и тоже уселся на постель.

В этот момент Шерлок засомневался. Он понимал механику того, что собирается сделать, но теория и практика всегда были разными вещами. Шерлок надеялся, что его предварительных исследований окажется достаточно и он, по крайней мере, сможет доставить удовольствие Джону, который в ожидании смотрел на него из-под тяжелых ресниц. Хорошо. Шаг первый: возбудить себя.

Шерлок достал смазку и презерватив, которые ранее похитил из прикроватной тумбочки Джона. (Серьезно, Джон, так предсказуемо.) Смазка оказалась на ладони, а ладонь – на члене. Шерлок закрыл глаза и, как обычно, сфокусировался исключительно на физических ощущениях – давлении и скольжении кожи по коже в размеренном ритме, - пока не достиг вполне пригодной к использованию эрекции. Шерлок глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоить себя, и, взяв презерватив, снова помедлил.

Действительно ли им нужна защита, думал он? Сам Шерлок был чист, а медицинскую карту Джона изучил от корки до корки. Никто из них не был чем-либо заражен. Но Джон – врач, и ему бы наверняка понравилась эта ненужная предосторожность. К тому же, его подсознание может начать протестовать, если Шерлок не будет использовать презерватив. А Шерлоку не хотелось рисковать покорностью Джона, даже если для этого необходимо было предпринимать бессмысленные действия. Хотя, вероятно, сам Джон получил бы больше удовольствия без этой тонкой преграды. Что делать? Шерлок нахмурился и уставился на небольшой квадратик фольги в руке.

Такие сомнения по поводу чего-то столь несущественного – идиотизм. Ситуация была тем, чего Шерлок терпеть не мог, - проявлением заботы. Попыткой понять, что сделает счастливым кого-то другого. Это тяжелая работа, и Шерлок не был в ней особенно хорош, а он не любил все то, что получалось у него не особенно хорошо. Но Шерлок на самом деле заботился о Джоне, отрицать это не имело смысла. Он все еще помнил, как тряслась рука Джона после эксперимента с Мориарти, какая боль была в его глазах, – и никогда больше он не хотел быть причиной чему-то подобному. Шерлок также прекрасно помнил каждый смех и стон, который ему удавалось извлечь из Джона с того самого дня, как они встретились впервые.

Пусть будет, решил он. Просто на всякий случай.

Шерлок раскатал презерватив по члену и принялся подготавливать Джона. Этот процесс был в равной мере физическим и вербальным. Изучающие движения пальцев Шерлока сопровождались просьбой расслабить мышцы, и Джон раскрывался легко, издавая бессвязные, животные звуки. Еще одна любопытная черта Джона: казалось, он не может оставаться тихим во время секса, но впоследствии забывал об этом. Разумеется, Шерлок мог бы приказать Джону молчать, но ему гораздо больше нравились всхлипы и вскрики. Они звучали как бессловесное поощрение.

Шерлок попробовал обнаружить признаки того, использовал ли Джон свой анус во время сексуальных игр, но не смог прийти ни к какому определенному выводу. Мышца была слишком эластичной, чтобы сохранить какие-либо доказательства. Потом Шерлок осознал, что он может просто спросить, хотя это было вовсе не так увлекательно, как попытаться выяснить самому.

\- Джон, ты когда-нибудь вводил в себя что-то?

\- Только пальцы, - невнятно пробормотал Джон между стонами – его первые слова после того, как в начале вечера он произнес цифру на пороге квартиры.

Шерлок кивнул и уложил Джона в подходящую позицию, вытягиваясь сверху. Он очень надеялся, что сможет сделать все правильно. То, что казалось таким простым на бумаге, внезапно стало выглядеть пугающим, и Шерлок замер на мгновение, чтобы успокоить нервы.

\- Я собираюсь войти в тебя. Ты не будешь чувствовать ни дискомфорта, ни боли, единственным ощущением будет удовольствие, в двадцать раз сильнее, чем обычно. Все пройдет прекрасно и мягко, без малейшего оттенка боли.

Шерлок посмотрел в глаза Джону и коснулся входа головкой члена.

\- Кивни, если ты готов.

Голова Джона едва заметно оторвалась от матраса, и Шерлок двинул бедрами вперед.

До этого момента член Шерлока успел побывать во рту Джона, в руке Джона, в его собственной руке и в некотором количестве неодушевленных предметов. Шерлок ожидал, что ощущения будут напоминать какой-либо из этих предыдущих опытов, но был изумлен тем, как сильно он ошибался. Скользкое тепло ануса Джона, живое и сжимающееся вокруг его члена, не было похоже абсолютно ни на что. Спина Джона выгнулась; он хватал ртом воздух, пока Шерлок медленно входил в него, боясь сделать больно (особенно с учетом того, что Джон не заметил бы этого до выхода из транса). Правило номер восемь: никакого насилия. Лучше интерпретировать его так широко, как только возможно. Пока Шерлок постепенно проникал внутрь, Джон дергался в своих невидимых путах, приподнимал бедра, пытаясь принять его быстрее, хныкал, будто в жару. Его сочащийся член прижимался к животу. Бесстыдно наслаждающийся Джон всегда был красивым зрелищем.

Сфинктер снова сжался, и Шерлок, так и не войдя полностью, почти инстинктивно подался назад, а затем резко толкнулся вперед. Джон вскрикнул с облегчением. Чтобы вернуть самообладание, Шерлоку пришлось закрыть глаза и дышать через нос; он пытался совладать с химическим коктейлем, который бурлил у него в мозгу, и замедлить приливавшую к члену кровь.

Шерлок не очень понимал, как можно охарактеризовать происходящее. Он знал, чем они занимаются и как это называется. Джон был определенной категорией сексуального сабмиссива и выбрал Шерлока для доминантной роли, к которой у того оказался настоящий талант. Это было прекрасно понятно – за исключением того, что сам _секс_ противоречил всей сути их отношений. Как Шерлок может все контролировать, если его мысли затуманены от наслаждения? Как он может достичь оргазма и не продемонстрировать при этом хоть каплю уязвимости? В то же время, Джону, похоже, нравилось видеть Шерлока возбужденным, теряющим самообладание, пусть даже и на секунду, а это определенно не реакция подчиняющегося. Никакой логики. Были ли их роли такими неизменными, как полагал Шерлок? Можно ли отдаться ощущениям, не теряясь в них? Шерлок снова двинул бедрами назад и вперед, на этот раз медленно, ломая голову над тем, что объединяет и отличает секс и контроль.

Шерлок обнаружил, что ритм помог ему. Когда все движения стали предсказуемыми, он смог наклониться вперед и сконцентрироваться на других вещах: к примеру, ласкать ловкими пальцами соски Джона или глотать слетавшие с его губ звуки. Шерлок привык к телам, но живой человек очень сильно отличался от трупа. У него были тысячи дополнительных информационных составляющих, от сердцебиения до температуры кожи, частоты дыхания, реакции нервных окончаний, разнообразных звуков и запахов. Телесная система – функционирующая, издающая звуки, изменяющаяся, реагирующая. Тело Джона было повествованием; оно выделяло информацию, которую собирал Шерлок – глазами, пальцами, языком. 

Спустя примерно шестнадцать минут размеренных фрикций Шерлок почувствовал, что приближается к оргазму. Он вцепился в бедра Джона и увеличил скорость, закрыв глаза и попытавшись сделать выражение лица настолько невозмутимым, насколько это было возможно.

\- Джон, - негромко выдавил Шерлок сквозь сжатые зубы. – Я хочу, чтобы ты начал считать от десяти до одного и кончил, когда достигнешь единицы. Начинай… сейчас.

И как только Джон принялся за второй обратный отсчет за вечер, свой собственный оргазм накрыл Шерлока с неожиданной и пугающей силой, сокрушительный, словно удар о кирпичную стену. Шерлок замер, мышцы напряглись, и он задержал дыхание, пока волны наслаждения проходили сквозь него и выплескивались в презерватив, все еще находящийся в заднице Джона. Совсем не такие ощущения, как если бы он был во рту или в руке. Поистине потрясающий и достойный повторения эксперимент.

Шерлок дождался, пока дрожь стихнет окончательно, прежде чем открыть глаза.

\- _Двааа_ , - простонал Джон. Великолепный расчет. Он достиг единицы, и Шерлок смог насладиться тем, как член Джона, согласно приказу, вздрагивает и изливается между ними без единого прикосновения.

Множество человек предлагали свои тела Шерлоку Холмсу. Он ни разу не принял ни одно из этих предложений. Даже и не собирался. Шерлок определенно не мог предположить, что однажды будет приходить в себя после секса со своим соседом по квартире на собственной кровати. Однако Джон Уотсон не такой, как все. Он стал первым, кто предложил ему не только тело, но и разум.

***

Ресницы Джона задрожали, и Шерлок взглянул на часы на тумбочке. Девять минут тридцать пять секунд. Приблизительно. Обычно Джону требовалось от пяти до двадцати минут, чтобы выйти из транса, но Шерлок не располагал достаточным количеством информации, чтобы выяснить, от чего зависят колебания.

\- Шерлок? – прохрипел Джон. Его голос был сиплым, как если бы он проспал много часов.

\- Я здесь, - отозвался Шерлок.

Он мысленно отметил обычные посттрансовые симптомы Джона: легкая дезориентация, физическое и ментальное расслабление, состояние эйфории. Когда Джон впервые очнулся в этой блаженной дымке, Шерлок был удивлен, хотя эта довольно распространенная физиологическая реакция на гипноз не должна была стать для него открытием. Такая же реакция сопутствовала оргазму. И еще – подчинению (для тех, кто получает от этого удовольствие). Какой из трех факторов сильнее всего повлиял на нынешнюю затуманенность сознания Джона? Невозможно сказать. Для этого Шерлоку пришлось бы отделить каждый стимул и каким-то образом измерить силу реакции Джона, но даже тогда результаты были бы бездоказательными. В данном случае, похоже, сумма была больше, чем все слагаемые вместе взятые. 

Шерлок выждал, пока Джон окончательно придет в себя.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он, хотя мог прочесть все на его лице и теле.

Сначала Джон всего лишь произнес: _«Господи»_ , что неожиданно оказалось крайне удовлетворительным ответом. 

\- Это… Я знал, ты планируешь что-то, но…

Джон издал дрожащий смешок и закрыл глаза рукой. Он пытался что-то скрыть? Мысли, эмоции? Джон должен был уже знать, что это невозможно.

\- Гребаный боже, не думаю, что я могу двигаться, - наконец, подытожил Джон. 

Шерлок улыбнулся и не стал обращать его внимание на тот факт, что он, конечно же, может двигаться.

\- Насколько я понимаю, тебе понравилось?

Джон снова засмеялся и позволил руке упасть на постель. С недовольным стоном он приподнялся на локтях и обвел взглядом комнату; либо он был более дезориентированным, чем полагал Шерлок, либо искал глазами нечто конкретное. Шерлок не мог определить, что именно. Возможно, одежду? Она по-прежнему валялась на полу – там, где они раздевались. Джон все еще был полностью обнажен, а на Шерлоке было только белье. Надевать все остальное показалось ему ненужным усилием.

\- Что, никакого чая? – спросил Джон.

Шерлок нахмурился, удивленный этим наблюдением. Когда они только начали практиковать гипноз, Шерлок использовал чай как единственный пришедший ему в голову способ помочь Джону справиться с неизбежными эмоциональными последствиями транса. Шерлок не прибегал к этому ритуалу уже довольно давно, потому что, насколько он мог судить, Джон больше в нем не нуждался. Однако сейчас он, кажется, был вправе ожидать чая. Первый секс всегда имеет очень большое значение, а первый анальный секс – еще большее, особенно для гетеросексуального мужчины. Почему же Шерлок не подумал об этом?

Шерлок прокрутил в голове все свои действия за последние девять минут. Он вытер их обоих, надел трусы, решил, что остальная одежда слишком скучна, уселся на кровать, скрестив ноги, а потом… потом просто продолжал сидеть, каталогизируя свои ощущения для дальнейшего изучения.

\- Я забыл, – признался Шерлок.

\- Забыл? – кажется, Джон счел это забавным. Он окинул взглядом свое обнаженное тело, а затем снова поднял глаза на Шерлока. Чувствовал ли Джон смущение? Хотелось ли ему одеться? Нет, здесь было нечто иное, потому что он продолжал улыбаться.

\- То есть, получается, все это время ты просто сидел и смотрел на меня?

Как только Джон произнес это, Шерлок осознал, что именно этим он и занимался. Он недовольно надулся от того, что его рассекретили, и ушел от ответа:

\- Я думал.

Улыбка Джона превратилась из дразнящей в нежную.

\- Я знаю, - сказал он. – Ты _всегда_ думаешь. Иди сюда.

Джон сел, обхватил Шерлока рукой за шею и притянул для уже привычного поцелуя. Привычного технически, потому что Шерлок давно уже изучил мельчайшие подробности рта Джона и мог бы по памяти нарисовать все его зубы. Также привычного по стилю: Джон целовался уверенно, агрессивно. Его тяга к подчинению не была постоянной; Шерлок понял это по его действиям, а вовсе не по тщательно сформулированным правилам. Эта тяга существовала обособленно, с момента начала сессии гипноза до ее окончания. После восстанавливался статус-кво, и однажды у Джона появилась привычка разграничивать два своих состояния поцелуем. Он неловко опрокинул Шерлока на кровать, и тому потребовалось время, чтобы выпрямить ноги, после чего Джон улегся на него сверху, вновь соединяя их губы. Они в буквальном смысле слова обменялись ролями. Осознавал ли это Джон?

Поцелуи длились недолго, но это и к лучшему: когда они затягивались, Шерлок начинал терять концентрацию. Однако он не был против краткого всплеска физического влечения, странно успокаивающего запаха дыхания Джона и наблюдения за любопытным процессом обретения им контроля над собой. После поцелуя Джон чуть сместился в сторону и остался лежать на Шерлоке, перекинув руку через его грудь и положив голову ему на шею. Свободной рукой Шерлок рассеянно начал гладить Джона по волосам. 

От этого он еще только учился получать удовольствие. Несексуальное ощущение другого тела. Тепло. Кожа. Мышцы. Пульс. Физических аспектов было недостаточно, чтобы занять ум Шерлока, и вскоре он погрузился в размышления о недавно обнаруженных им редких бактериях и тех данных, которые уже успел собрать. По-армейски подтянутое тело Джона было странно приятным, помогающим думать. Шерлок продолжал поглаживать его волосы, подстраиваясь под размеренный ритм дыхания на своей шее, и это создавало вполне приемлемый фон для работы мозга. Джон довольно выдохнул, и вибрация мурашками пронеслась по нервным окончаниям Шерлока.

\- Я умираю от голода, - пробормотал Джон.

\- Ты должен был поесть, прежде чем уйти с работы, - напомнил Шерлок. Их планы явно предполагали поздний ужин.

\- Я не мог об этом думать. Честно говоря, сегодня у меня вообще едва получалось сосредоточиться.

Шерлок напрягся. Был ли это упрек? Правило номер два гласило: никакого вмешательства в жизнь Джона. До сих пор Шерлок не нарушил ни единого правила и не собирался этого делать. Он чувствовал, что если однажды перейдет границу, их соглашению наступит конец. Джон закроет доступ к своему сознанию. Заберет свой подарок. Возьмет ли Шерлок его силой? Нет. Все было бы совершенно не таким, как когда Джон отдает контроль над собой по своей воле.

\- Это не моя вина, - Шерлок принялся защищаться с чрезмерным усердием. – Я приказал не начинать считать, пока ты не выйдешь на улицу.

Джон пробежал пальцами по его руке, и Шерлок расслабился: не злится. Хорошо.

\- Это все равно не помогло мне перестать думать, - Джон перевернулся и уткнулся лицом одновременно в подушку и в Шерлока, так что его следующие слова прозвучали глухо: - На случай, если я давно не говорил этого… ты потрясающий. Спасибо.

Из-за интонации благодарность прозвучала как извинение, и Шерлок не знал, что ответить. Как Джон мог оставаться настолько слепым? Они занимались этим месяцы, но Джон иногда по-прежнему чувствовал себя виноватым, думая, будто Шерлок делает ему одолжение, исходя из неких непонятных представлений о дружбе. Хотя Джону следовало бы знать, что Шерлок никогда не станет участвовать в том, что ему не интересно. Точка. Но Шерлок не был способен объяснить что-то настолько очевидное. А Джон продолжал игнорировать очевидный подтекст его действий, гласивший: «Мы оба получаем удовольствие, и я тоже этого хочу».

Раз Джон не мог понять чего-то настолько элементарного, Шерлок боялся даже подумать, что же случится, если однажды он случайно нарушит какое-нибудь правило. А такая вероятность была… Более того, иногда это казалось неизбежным. Сможет ли Джон понять разницу между ненамеренным и умышленным? Сможет ли он простить обиду, какой бы она ни была?

На самом же деле, во всем виноват как раз Джон. Это он полностью доверился Шерлоку вопреки всякой логике. Шерлок не заслуживал этого… И не привык размышлять о том, чего заслуживал, а чего нет. В самые мрачные моменты он задавался вопросом, нарочно ли Джон устанавливает настолько высокие стандарты, чтобы вынуждать Шерлока подстраиваться под них. Направляет его действия, хитростью заставляет вести себя определенным образом. Но Шерлок отогнал эту мысль. Джон абсолютно честен и не способен манипулировать, к тому же он не так уж и глуп. А значит, оставался только один вывод: Джону и правда удалось увидеть в Шерлоке нечто, заслуживающее доверия, и сейчас Шерлок старался увидеть это в себе сам. Он хотел доказать, что Джон прав, и не мог совладать с этим желанием. 

Шерлок осознал, что слишком долго медлил с ответом и тишина затянулась.

\- Не благодари меня, - сказал он. – Звучит так, как будто я альтруист.

Вероятно, этого не следовало говорить, однако Шерлок почувствовал, как губы на его шее растягиваются в улыбке.

\- Ладно.

\- Закажем китайскую? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Карри, - ответил Джон.

Они выползли из постели, оделись, и Шерлок вновь почувствовал приятную тяжесть карманных часов на бедре. А затем началось то, что в сравнении вполне можно было бы назвать скучным вечером.


End file.
